1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for transferring and dispersing heat of a heat-generating electronic device and, more particularly to devices for transferring and dispersing heat of an electronic device in a hinged mobile computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Successive new models of mobile computers, such as notebook computers, are continuing to shrink in size and become lighter, smaller and thinner. In addition, with the improvement of the functionality of such computers, electrical power consumed by many of these computers continues to increase. Thus, heat generated from microprocessors, disk drives, power supplies and other components of the computers is often increased. Accordingly, heat dissipation devices having relative small sizes and high efficiency of heat dissipation are required to be installed in such computers.
Heat pipes are widely used in notebook computers for dissipating heat, due to their properties of light weight, compact size and high thermal conductivity. For example, a conventional heat dissipation module for dissipating heat from a notebook computer employs a heat pipe. The notebook computer includes a base and a display unit pivotally connected to the base. One end of the heat pipe, i.e., an evaporating section, is disposed in contact with an electrical component (such as a microprocessor) inside the base of the computer for absorption of heat generated by the component. Another end of the heat pipe, i.e., a condensing section, is disposed at a shell of the base for dispersing the heat to the environment. A number of through holes are defined in the shell of the base where the condensing section is located, for expelling heat therethrough with the aid of an electric fan.
In this configuration, heat generated by the electrical component is extracted therefrom and transferred away. Thereby, a temperature of the electrical component is lowered, and an operational reliability of the electrical component is improved. However, the heat extracted from the electrical component is not discharged outside of the base of the computer. Instead, the heat extracted from the electrical component is merely transferred onto the shell of the computer. Although part of the heat can be dispersed by means of the electric fan, a considerable part of the heat remains accumulated around the condensing section of the heat pipe. Therefore when the computer operates for a relatively long period of time, a local temperature of the shell around the condensing section of the heat pipe may increase to beyond a safe threshold level. This can reduce the reliability and operational lifetime of components located around the hot area.
Therefore, what is needed is a heat dissipation device that can disperse heat from the base efficiently and uniformly.